Cid nan Garlond
Cid nan Garlond é um personagem não-jogável de Final Fantasy XIV. Ele é o líder da Garlond Ironworks, um grupo de engenheiros Garleanos e Eorzeanos que trabalham em conjunto para fortificar as cidades-estados de Eorzea com tecnologia da poderosa Garlemald: Magitek. Perfil Aparência Cid é um Garlean alto e musculoso com cabelos brancos e barba. Trajes de Cid consistem em uma veste branca usada sobre um top preto sem mangas e calças enfeitadas com bolsas pretas sobre os joelhos e toolbelt para transportar seu equipamento de engenharia e uma luva preta acolchoada em seu braço esquerdo, um par de sapatos pretos e um par de óculos com lentes cerceta que esconde seu terceiro olho que o marca como Garlean de puro sangue. Personalidade Cid é conhecido por ser inteligente, bem-humorado e obediente. Ele vive para ver suas criações Magitek utilizadas para ajudar a melhorar a vida das pessoas e detesta ver a destruição que a tecnologia tem causado sob a bandeira do Império Garlean. História Início da vida thumb|200px|Cid em sua juventude. Cid nasceu do Grande Ministro da Indústria Midas "Mid" nan Garlond, Cid foi considerado um prodígio em engenharia Magitek muito parecido com seu pai e foi rapidamente catapultado para a fama e popularidade por seus avanços no campo. No entanto, quando Mid tornou-se obcecado com Projeto Meteor, Cid começou a crescer distante de seu pai e foi levado por um amigo de seu pai Gaius van Baelsar que o criou até a vida adulta como se fosse seu próprio filho. É sob a tutela de Gaius que Cid ganhou a ira e o ciúme de Nero tol Scaeva depois do próprio ser nomeado um ministro da Indústria. thumb|200px|Cid e Wedge escapam. Após o incidente que destruiu Bozja Citadel, Cid descobriu sobre os planos do império e abandonou sua terra natal se culpando por não ter impedido seu pai e a devastação do Projeto Meteor. Cid desertou de Garlemald com Biggs e Wedge, em seguida, ele recebe um par de óculos pelo do Guerreiro da Luz que os havia guiado através do Echo. Chegando em Eorzea, fundou o ironworks e começou a compartilhar seus conhecimentos com as pessoas de sua pátria adotiva, que pode desafiar a ameaçar o império que ele uma vez serviu. ''Final Fantasy XIV Cid é um personagem importante na história da Sétima Era Umbral, trabalhando em colaboração com as Grandes Companhias de Eorzea para investigar a recente atividade Garlean e sua relação com o Meteoro, como ele foi diretamente responsável pelo desenvolvimento recente da tecnologia Magitek Garlean. thumb|200px|Cid e Gaius se encontram novamente. Na esperança de investigar as ruínas de Allagan em La Noscea Cid fica encalhado quando sua aeronave é danificada voando baixo para evitar a detecção imperial. Cid se cruza novamente com seu pai adotivo Gaius. Cid acusa Baelsar de apoiar uma tentativa de destruir Eorzea acusando-o de perder seu senso de honra e autoestima, pois o Imperador não o favoreceu assim como com o Corvo Branco. Ferido pelas palavras de Cid, Gaius responde que se ele não tivesse o abandonado que juntos eles poderiam ter conquistado Eorzea antes que Nael tivesse a chance de convencer o imperador com o Meteoro. Ele se encontrara novamente com o Guerreiro da Luz quando a Grande Companhia começa a investigar a Fortaleza de Castrum Novum. Cid os informa do Transmissor Lunar que está sendo construído dentro da fortaleza está sendo usado para atrair Dalamud até Eorzea. Cid retorna quando Nael levanta a ''Rivenroad para o céu para finalmente lançar Meteor e trazer Dalamud para cair e aniquilar Eorzea, indignados com os acontecimentos Cid responde que ele é o único que pode transportar o Guerreiro da Luz em sua aeronave pessoal, o Enterprise. Depois da batalha Cid está entusiasmado com a derrota de Nael e felicita o Guerreiro da Luz elogiando-o como o herói do Eorzea. [[Arquivo:Cid_Nan_Garlond_End_of_an_Era.png|thumb|left|200px|Cid durante o Fim de uma Era.]] Quando Dalamud continua a cair Cid testemunha a Batalha de Carteneau e o despertar do Bahamut inaugurando o final da Sexta Era Astral, ele sofre ferimentos graves no processo. ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn thumb|200px|Cid vivendo como "Marques". Cid agora com amnésia é encontrado pelo Guerreiro da Luz em uma Igreja de Thanalan em vestes de sacerdote sendo cuidadas pelo padre Pai Iliud sob o nome de Marques, o Guerreiro da Luz o auxilia com os seus deveres no templo, embora não acreditando em nada disso. Algum tempo depois o Guerreiro da Luz retorna para a igreja após o ataque Garlean em ''Waking Sands buscando ajuda do Pai Iliud, então Alphinaud vem para buscar a ajuda de Cid e sua aeronave para que possam enfrentar Garuda. Ao recuperar suas memórias, Cid concorda em acompanhá-los a Coerthas para ajudar a encontrar sua aeronave desaparecida e descobrir as peças que faltam de sua memória, ele se despede do Pai Iliud e agradece por cuidar dele como se ele fosse seu próprio filho e salvar sua vida depois de ser ferido na calamidade. Seguindo o Guerreiro da Luz e Alphinaud para Ishgard, Cid continua frustrado com sua falta de memórias mas ajuda as pessoas com sua perícia mecânica, apesar de não saber por que ele tem essas habilidades. Eventualmente rastreando a aeronave até Stone Vigil, Cid prepara uma manutenção de emergência quando Lahabrea desperta o dragão Isgebind e quase o destrói. thumb|left|200px|Cid no comando de sua airship. Escapando por pouco, o grupo retorna a Gridania onde Cid informa o Guerreiro da Luz que, em sua condição atual nem mesmo a Enterprise poderia enfrentar os ventos do Howling Eye e chegar na Garuda. Eles elaboram um plano, e Cid envia o Guerreiro da Luz em uma missão para conseguir um cristal danificado que pode fazer eles atravessarem o furacão. Finalizando as modificações em sua aeronave, Cid recorda as suas memórias de antes da calamidade. Vijando para o Howling Eye, ele e Alphinaud são forçados a ajudarem os kobalds e amalj'aa sequestrados pelos Ixal que tinham invocado Garuda para evitar eles também invoquem seus próprios Primals em desespero, enquanto o Guerreiro da Luz é deixado para enfrentar Garuda. Não é possível liberar as criaturas do tempo, Ifrit e Titan são invocados ao lado de Garuda e quase começam uma batalha catastrófica mas são interrompidos por Gaius e o Ultima Weapon que então absorvem os primals. Encontrando sua coragem, o grupo volta para Ishgard na esperança de localizar e resgatar os assistentes de Cid; Biggs e Wedge. Encontrando Biggs ferido, eles localizam e encontrar Wedge e o salvam de seus perseguidores imperiais reunindo os Garlond Ironworks mais uma vez. Reagrupando com Yda Hext e Y'shtola Rhul no Waking Sands, o grupo começa a realizar um resgate de seus aliados sequestrados em Castra Centri. thumb|200px|Garlond Ironworks conseguem uma armadura Magitek. Configurando um linkshell, o grupo consegue uma Armadura Magitek, assim como uniformes militares imperiais para ajuda-los na sua infiltração da fortaleza Garlean apenas para descobrir que a fonte do poder da máquina tinha sido danificada no processo. Sem desanimar, Cid envia o Guerreiro da Luz para encontrar-lhe um Marmet Heart. Quando o Guerreiro da Luz faz sua fuga de Castra Centri com os prisioneiros, Cid consegue salvar seus aliados depois de serem encurralados por tropas Garlean, permitindo-lhes escapar de Ultima Weapon. Juntamente com os Scions e os líderes das Grandes Companhias de Eorzea, eles forjam um plano ambicioso para eliminar o Ultima Weapon. thumb|left|200px|Cid ajuda no ataque. Auxiliando o Guerreiro da Luz na operação para destruir as defesas do Castrum, Cid comanda uma Armadura Magitek Imperial chamado The Black Eft e auxilia no ataque usando seu principal canhão para destruir uma barreira. Quando ele se encontra com o Guerreiro da Luz novamente ele encontra o corpo de Lívia, ele não pode ajudar, mas sente uma afinidade com a mulher que só queria o carinho de seu pai compartilhado. thumb|200px|Cid descobre a verdade da loucura de seu pai. Quando as defesas são destruídas, Cid transporta pessoalmente o Guerreiro da Luz para coração do Castrum no Praetorium. É lá onde Cid se encontra cara a cara com Gaius mais uma vez. Gaius ainda na esperança de convencer sua ala jovem para se juntar seu lado, lhe diz as palavra finais de seus pais e oferece-lhe clemência junto de um lugar ao seu lado como seu maior tenente e engenheiro chefe. Cid, em seguida, assume o controle do centro da segurança do Praetorium, orientando o grupo através do linkshell até o Ultima Weapon. Encontrando Nero, Cid finalmente descobre o ódio do outro engenheiro. Como a conexão linkpearls desaparece, ele avisa o grupo sobre Gaius e diz-lhes para não morrerem. A Realm Awoken Após a queda de Gaius e a destruição do Ultima Weapon, Cid mais tarde se junta com Rammbroes e os Filhos de São Coinach em sua investigação da Torre de Cristal. Como era uma relíquia da civilização Allagan como o Ultima Weapon e o Dalamud, ele se sentiu compelido a investigá-lo para que não seja mal utilizado pelas pessoas erradas. A fim de quebrar as primeiras defesas que levam à torre; os "Oito" Sentinelas, Cid teve de montar "presas" improvisadas usando cristais elementares recuperados do altar dos Primals nas fortalezas dos homens-fera. Estas presas sobrecarregaram as barreiras e quebraram as estátuas, limpando o caminho para o Labyrinth of Ancients. Após o Guerreiro da Luz abrir um caminho através do labirinto e derrotar Phlegethon, Cid e a equipe voltam. Com o caminho para o pé da torre aberta, eles voltaram para o acampamento para se preparar para o que pode estar dentro da própria estrutura cristalina. Defenders of Eorzea Depois de aprender a história da Torre de Cristal a partir de Doga e Unei, com relutância, permitindo que o seu rival Nero, agora exilado do Império Garlean, se juntar ao grupo, Cid faz o seu caminho para o topo da torre ao lado do Guerreiro da Luz. Após a derrota de Xande no pico da torre, um portal escuro aparece, e uma entidade misteriosa captura Doga, unei, e Nero. Cid novamente retorna ao acampamento com os outros, a fim de planejar uma estratégia. Cid vai enfatizar a importância de resgatar Nero. Before the Fall A fim de resgatar Doga, Unei, e Nero, Cid desenvolve uma maneira de abrir um portal para o Mundo das Trevas para permitir que o Guerreiro da Luz e G'raha Tia consigam entrar. Após a derrota da Cloud of Darkness, ele, pessoalmente salva Nero, para o desgosto dele. E testemunha a vedação da Torre antes de sair. Cid também aparece na conclusão do enredo principal. Após os Scions ''serem acusados de assassinar Nanamo Ul Namo e serem perseguidos pelo corrupto Brass Blades e ''Crystal Braves, ele é chamado pelo Pipin Tarupin e reúne-se com o Guerreiro da Luz e Alphinaud, os dois únicos líderes dos Scion que conseguiram escapar. A pedido do Alphinaud, ele os deixa em Central Highlands]. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward A equipe ''Garlond Ironworks foi contratada para trabalhar nos projetos de aeronaves de Ishgard. Cid resgata o Guerreiro da Luz no Mar das Nuvens, fornecendo uma fuga do Vanu Vanu. Mais tarde, quando o Guerreiro da Luz e o [Estimien Wyrmblood precisam de ajuda para alcançar o covil de Nidhogg, o Aery, Cid os direciona para Biggs e Wedge e sua aeronave pessoal. Quando o Arcebispo Thordan VII revela seus planos e foge para o Mar das Nuvens, Cid o persegue ao lado do Guerreiro da Luz na Enterprise. Ele é fundamental na criação do plano para derrotar o primal Bismarck para obter a chave para Azys Lla. A chave é roubada pelo Arcebispo, forçando o Guerreiro da Luz e seus companheiros a encontrarem outro meio de atravessar a barreira que cerca a ilha flutuante. Enquanto o Guerreiro da Luz viaja para encontrar as informações necessárias para fazer isso, Cid e sua equipe retornam a Ishgard, onde eles atualizam e remodelam a Enterprise, transformando-a em Enterprise Excelsior. Cid leva o time para Azys Lla para que o Guerreiro da Luz possa enfrentar o Arcebispo. Após a derrota do Arcebispo, Cid está entre aqueles que testemunham a ascensão do gigantesco Alexander em Dravanian Hinterlands. Cid, Biggs e Wedge ajudam o Guerreiro da Luz a investigar e explorar o primal. Depois que Ilberd invoca o poderoso primal Shinryu, Cid trabalha ao lado de Nero para ativar a arma Allagan conhecida como Omega para contra-atacá-lo. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Logo após o Guerreiro da Luz entrar em Gyr Abania, eles encontram Cid em uma busca para encontrar o Omega perdido, que caiu em algum lugar na região após sua batalha com Shinryu. Esta tarefa o mantém ocupado demais para ajudar diretamente os ''Scions na liberação de Doma e Ala Mhigo, embora ele forneça informações essenciais para eles através de Tataru quando solicitado. Algum tempo após a derrota de Zenos yae Galvus, Cid e sua equipe descobrem uma grande cratera, que eles acreditam ser onde Omega está. Enquanto se preparam para investigar, Cid fica consternado ao descobrir que Jessie contratou Nero para fazer parte do time. Apesar de sua relutância em trabalhar ao lado de Nero, Cid cede e juntos eles entram na Fenda Interdimensional junto com o Guerreiro da Luz, Biggs e Wedge. Eles também são acompanhados por Alpha, uma criação de Omega que se assemelha a um pequeno chocobo. Depois de superar os testes iniciais apresentados a eles por Omega, Cid e Nero montaram uma base dentro da Fenda, onde podem dar suporte ao Guerreiro da Luz enquanto completam o restante dos desafios de Omega. Cid fica horrorizado ao saber que a Omega tentou matar Biggs e Wedge. Embora eles sobrevivam, eles são gravemente feridos e são levados para a Guilda dos Conjuradores para serem curados. Cid é tomado com a culpa por seu papel em reviver Omega, e é repreendido por Nero, que lembra a ele o que seu papel como cientista significa. The Legend Returns Quando um velho amigo de Cid de Garlemald, Jenomis cen Lexentale, desaparece enquanto investiga a cidade arruinada de Rabanastre, sua família entra em contato com Cid pedindo por ajuda. Como ele ainda está com as mãos ocupadas com o Omega, Cid recruta o Guerreiro da Luz para ajudá-los. Rise of a New Sun Quando o Cid recebe a notícia de que o Omega está pronto para retomar seus testes, ele entra novamente na Fenda ao lado do time. Depois de lutar com uma série de criações de Omega ao lado de Nero e o Guerreiro da Luz, ele novamente estabelece uma base de operações onde ele e Nero podem fornecer suporte. Uma vez que todos os testes no Sigmascape são derrotados, ele descobre que Nero foi gravemente ferido por Omega. Cid leva Nero para fora da Fenda para ser tratado. Prelude in Violet Quando Omega começa seus testes mais uma vez, Cid acompanha o Guerreiro da Luz e Alpha na Fenda. Ele ajuda o Guerreiro da Luz enquanto completam as duas últimas provas, e se prepara para o confronto contra o próprio Omega. Percebendo que a tecnologia desenvolvida por seu pai, Mid, poderia ser usada como um trunfo contra Omega, ele instrui Jessie a preparar um dispositivo baseado nos designs de Mid. Embora inicialmente reluta em usá-lo devido à destruição causada pela obsessão descontrolada de seu pai por sua pesquisa, uma conversa com o ainda ferido Nero permite que ele supere suas dúvidas. Depois que Cid, Alpha e o Guerreiro da Luz derrotam Omega, eles são resgatados da Fenda em colapso por Biggs, Wedge e Hraesvelgr. Ao retornar para Eorzea, Cid descobre que Nero já foi embora. Cid se junta ao Guerreiro da Luz e ao resto da equipe da Ironworks, despedindo-se de Alpha, que sai para explorar Eorzea. Jogabilidade Batalha thumb|200px|Cid em Batalha. Cid age como um Gladiador usando uma gunblade unica como sua arma; ele pode curar o Guerreiro da Luz com seus itens únicos Agua Vitae. Cid é também um piloto qualificado de armadura Magitek, The Black Eft. Triple Triad Voz Cid é dublado por Rikiya Koyama em japonês e Grant George em inglês. Desde o lançamento do Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Cid é dublado por Gwilym Lee. Outra aparições ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Cid (XIV) é um personagem jogável. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Cid aparece em ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game como um cartão do elemento relâmpago. ''Triple Triad Cid aparece em uma carta disponível pelo ''Final Fantasy Portal App. Galeria ;Artes FFXIV_ARR_Cid_concept.png|Arte conceitual para A Realm Reborn. FFXIV_Young_Cid_concept.png|Arte conceitual do Cid jovem. FFXIV_HW_Cid_concept.png|Arte conceitual para Heavensward. FFXIV Cid and Alexander artwork.jpg|Arte de Cid e Alexander. FFXIV Rise of a New Sun Artwork.jpg|Cid na arte de Rise of a New Sun. ;Capturas de tela CidnanGarlond.png|Cid jovem (1.0). Cid ARR.jpg|Cid em A Realm Reborn. FFXIV Cid's Gunblade.png|Gunblade de Cid. FFXIV Cid Heavensward.png|Cid na abertura de Heavensward. Etimologia Cid é um nome recorrente na série Final Fantasy. A palavra Cid deriva do cid espanhol, que vem da palavra árabe dialectal سيد Sidi ou sayyid, o que significa "senhor" ou "mestre". Curiosidades * O primeiro dublador de Cid também dublou o Warrior of Light de Dissidia Final Fantasy e Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. en:Cid nan Garlond Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIV Categoria:Cid Categoria:Warriors Categoria:Garlean